


[Podfic] It starts with Harry's eyes

by The_Book_Wyrm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Creature Inheritance, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Nightmares, Podfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Book_Wyrm/pseuds/The_Book_Wyrm
Summary: Another of those time travel stories to save Sirius (in more than one way) and for Harry to have some more emotional chaos. Some creature stuff thrown in. Love the clichés and maybe create some new.Or the one in which a mysterious artefact kicks Harry back to a time where he collides with the Marauders and has to deal with completely unexpected emotions AND an upcoming creature inheritance - with consequences that are really going to freak him out. Maybe.
Relationships: Marauders & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 43





	1. Episode 1: Chapters 1-5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It starts with Harry's eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059648) by [blurredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredink/pseuds/blurredink). 



> Hey guys! So welcome to the first episode of my first ever podfic, and I have to say I may have bitten off more than I can chew with this one. It Starts with Harry’s Eyes, by the lovely, amazingly talented blurredink has a whopping 130+ chapters and is still going, and the author has let me know it will probably be getting a re-write and re-edit sometime in the near future. The story as-is is totally worth the read though , I love it so much and its definitely one of my favorites. There are some more bite-sized fics I hope to get to in the future but blurredink was the first author I reached out to about recording their story and I will be focusing on this one for now. So again, first fic, haven’t really done this before and I would really love to hear what you guys think about it! Anyway, if you guys like the story, be sure to head over to the original story linked below and give blurredink a kudos and comment to let them know how awesome they are! Please enjoy, me fellow geeks! Much love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know I will be recording this fic in "episodes" rather than chapters,simply because the chapters are so short. I will state where one chapter ends and another begins in the recording, but I thought a good 20-30 minute episode every other week would be easier than individually editing and posting over a hundred 5 minute-ish sound bytes.

**Text:** [It starts with Harry’s eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059648/chapters/11635768)

**Author:** [blurredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredink/pseuds/blurredink)

**Reader:** The_Book_Wyrm

**Length:** 00:33:24

**Download and Streaming:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1W_sK18u8lIzr21KX9yadVxOI9CKyhCR4/view) _(right click to save-as)_


	2. Episode 2: Chapters 6-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next installment is here! Please enjoy!

**Text:** [It starts with Harry’s eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059648/chapters/11635768)

**Author:** [blurredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredink/pseuds/blurredink)

**Reader:** The_Book_Wyrm

**Length:** 00:34:11

**Download and Streaming:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hozfAHxIeZ5nzru6W0K63qNh-YddA28D) _(right click to save-as)_


	3. Episode 3: Chapters 10-12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys can’t hear my neighbour’s yappers in the background. I usually like dogs but I’m pretty sure chihuahuas are of the devil. I tried to edit them out post-recording but… Enjoy!

**Text:** [It starts with Harry’s eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059648/chapters/11635768)

**Author:** [blurredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredink/pseuds/blurredink)

**Reader:** The_Book_Wyrm

**Length:** 00:27:01

**Download and Streaming:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1r2c0RXEEkffjPyxSLBwD0Cn5E4Msvet6)


	4. Episode 4: Chapters 13-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments ensure my soul is fed with dinosaur-shaped nuggets of motivation.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________  
> TRIGGER WARNING for mentions of suicidal thoughts.

**Text:** [It starts with Harry’s eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059648/chapters/11635768)

**Author:** [blurredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredink/pseuds/blurredink)

**Reader:** The_Book_Wyrm

**Length:** 27:17

**Download and Streaming:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mY8pA2gsww-8PVi8OHDlXF6b63Us05s_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are interested you can follow me on twitter @ TheBookWyrmAo3. I don’t really post much of anything but if y’all just wanna chat about fandom shit or @ me with ideas or other stories to cover, feel free to join me!


	5. Episode 5: Chapters 16-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING – mentions of self-harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Sirius/Harry cuteness this episode! Enjoy, lovelies!

**Text:** [It starts with Harry’s eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059648/chapters/11635768)

**Author:** [blurredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredink/pseuds/blurredink)

**Reader:** The_Book_Wyrm

**Length:** 27:56

**Download and Streaming:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19LLtuSnXLHWnHUaJk-_TW3n6mDJIRzjw/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so ya'll know, I'll be updating every second Saturday. I may occasionally post more often but you guys can be guaranteed an episode every other weekend!


	6. Episode 6: Chapters 19-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James ships it

**Text:** [It starts with Harry’s eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059648/chapters/11635768)

**Author:** [blurredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredink/pseuds/blurredink)

**Reader:** The_Book_Wyrm

**Length:** 25:37

**Download and Streaming:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kMuTez3ao78HYTFdIO5qqrIECyIN1w0k/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
